Terry Pratchett Truckers
|catalogue number = TV8159 |rating = |running time = 110 minutes}}Terry Pratchett's Truckers is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 6th April 1992. It got re-released by FremantleMedia International on 7th October 2013 under the name Terry Pratchett's Truckers: The Complete Series. It contains the 1992 British stop motion animated series, an adaptation of the first book of Terry Pratchett's The Nome Trilogy, produced in the United Kingdom by Cosgrove Hall for TV, then released on VHS, though edited together into a feature-length film. Cosgrove Hall had plans to produce follow-ups for the remaining two books in the series, but these plans were shelved due to a change of management in the early 1990s. The series consisted of 13 ten-minute episodes. Description FEATURE-LENGTH VERSION OF THE TV SERIAL Based on Terry Pratchett's best-selling book. Adapted for Television by Brian Trueman. This is the story of Nomes-Nomes are four inches high, they crashed to Earth 15,000 years ago in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Being only four inches high, to them a year lasts as long as ten human years, so in their world humans move in slow motion - their voices booming like the mooing of monster cows. Generation after generation of Nomes come and go with the passing years as does the countryside they settled in. In its place are dangerous motorways with their service stations, where the Nomes are forced to hunt through the rubbish bins for food. Fearing extinction, the ten surviving Nomes led by Masklin escape in the back of a lorry to find a new hiding place taking with them a mysterious black box "The Thing". They arrive at Arnold Brothers (Est 1905) Department Store and after discovering thousands more Nomes living between the floorboards, they soon learn that the store is to be demolished. And so begins another even more daring escape. OVER 100 MINUTES OF ADVENTURE FANTASY Voices *Joe McGann as Masklin *Debra Gillett as Grimma *Rosalie Williams as Granny Morkie *John Jardine as Torrit *Edward Kesley as The Thing *Nigel Carrington as Angalo de Haberdasheri *David Scase as Duke de Haberdasheri *Brian Trueman as Dorcas *Sir Michael Hordern as The Abbot *Brian Southwood as Gurder *Jimmy Hibbert as Vinto Pimmie *Rob Rackstraw as Dave the Policeman Opening (with no trailer) *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Terry Pratchett's Truckers books slide *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (with no trailer) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1992 release) *Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Terry Pratchett's Truckers books slide *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (Original 1992 release) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1992 release #The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". #A slide showing "Terry Pratchett's Truckers" There are two TRUCKERS picture story books, published by Corgi and Ladybird, available from all good bookshops. Gallery Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1992) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Terry Pratchett Truckers (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|Cassette Truckers-Terry-Pratchett-Vhs-Video.jpg TRUCKERS - TERRY PRATCHETT - VHS VIDEO.jpg TRUCKERS - TERRY PRATCHETT - VHS VIDEO 2.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Terry Pratchett Truckers Category:Thames Television Category:Terry Pratchett Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:DVD Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:FremantleMedia International Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:2010's DVD Releases Category:2013 DVD Releases